Press Start
by linkinparkgundam
Summary: Ever played a video game? Who hasn't. After Micheal's death, Kitt realizes that life is nothing more than a video game with out the reset button...
1. In The End

**Disclamer:**

I don't own "_Knight Rider_." Sorry. I wish I did, but I don't.  
And I don't own _Linkin Park_, or the rights to their song "_In the End_." Sorry about that too. I am just a loyal Knight Rider fan and LPST(Linkin ParkStreet Soldier)who just likes to write to get the ideas out of her head. And the sweet thing is, some of the ideas turn into stories.

Please Review and tell me if you like the pliot chapter or not...

* * *

"Press Start"

_"Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away, it's so unreal..."_

_- Linkin Park "In the End"_

Has I watch has they lower his coffin into ground, I realized that life is nothing more that a videogame without a "reset" button. For humans that is…

But for me I can be saved, copied, rebuilt, and so on. I have no mortality. I can live forever. Humans can't.

When Michael and I first started our relationship, I thought that he would die on our first mission, I seriously did. But he lived and proved me wrong. Then after a while, I began to doubt his mortality. I began to wonder if he was an AI like me. An AI in an organic body.

But he proved me wrong again.

Michael was a man who was always giving, never taking. He was so kind, and loving to people he didn't even know. He would have given up his life to those very people. But he gave up his life for a friend.

When I was supposed to protect him, he protected me instead.

He wouldn't give up the command override codes to my CPU. No matter how long they tortured him, he wouldn't give in. They got bored trying to pry the information out of him…

Then all I remember from that night is gun shot and his heart stopped. I prayed to any God that was listening that he was alive. But I saw the vital stream from the comlink. He was dead.

I regret leaving his body there, but I had to go after the people who kill him. I was alone. That was the first time ever that I felt what truly being alone is. Has I was following his killers, and I made a silent promise that they will die by my hand, so to speak.

Two days I followed them. Two days I lied to Devon and Bonnie about him. They didn't know that Michael was dead.

Then I just stopped talking to them all together….

To Be continued…..


	2. Hard Way

Again, Knigth Rider is not mine. I'm just barrowing Michael, Kitt, and rest of the gang for this. And I promise that I will return them when I'm done in the way I found them in.  
Oh, and one more thing... The song "Hard Way" is by Fort Minor.

I, in no way own any of their songs. Nor the rights to their songs.

Enjoy. (oh, please read and review)

- Linkinparkgundam

* * *

"_Come with me, let me walk you thru the world I currently live in. Not a thing is forgotten, not a thing is forgiven…"_

_- Fort Minor "Hard Way"_

I finally caught up with them outside of Phoenix. In a town called Scottsdale.

I watched a waited for days, waiting for them to make their move. During that time I planned, and ran scenarios about how to kill them. The more I planned, the more I began to doubt myself. I couldn't believe that I was going to do this. Was I, the Knight Industries Two Thousand, the most advanced car on earth, programmed not to injure or put in harm's way any human, going to take a man life?

Yes, I was.

They kill Michael, my partner, friend, and my brother. They must die. I disregarded my secondary function – "Protect all human life." I didn't care anymore. I failed in my primary function – "Protect the life of the pilot at all the cost."

Four days later they came out of the motel they were hiding in. There were five of them. Three men and two women. One was bitching that they shouldn't leave let. That she has a feeling that someone was watching them. If they left, that they would be caught by the cops or that "possessed car," whose driver they killed. One of the men turned around walked up to her and told her to shut her fucking mouth. That they didn't need the whole damn world to know that they failed to get the information about the "possessed car" he so called me. Then another one, a male, piped up saying that if they don't lower their voices that the world _will_ know what happened.

Too late, someone already knew.

They got into their car that they used to get away from the scene of Michael's murder, and drove off. I could hear what they were saying in the car. Cars can not drive themselves. To bad, this one did. And it had a promise to keep.

I calculated where they were going. I started to follow them again. There was one road out of Scottsdale, and that I where I was going to make my move.

I sped up passing them, my windows tinted so they couldn't see inside. I just looked like the everyday Trans Am to them. They didn't notice me.

200, 245, 285 mile per hour, I went. I was by this time far enough ahead that I had some time to wait. I knew how I was going to kill them, a head-on crash. I started to run a scenario, at what speed would kill them in the end, but make them suffer in the mean time.

I decide that 68.9 miles per hour who do it.

My radar detected them leaving the Scottsdale city limits. I had 12 minutes. I could stop this. Call in the local law enforcement and let them take care of it, let justice take its course. But not this time.

How many times must I watch the people climb out the hole that Michael and I would throw them in. Climb out just to play the same fucking game over and over again. It was a never-ending, suffocating cycle. I'm sick of suffocating, I want to breathe again.

I was going to breathe again. For the first time in a long time.

When I was starting to harm up my turbines for the speed I needed, my com phone started to ring. I didn't answer it; I knew what they were going to ask me where I was. I just let rang.

9 minutes.

The phone was still ringing. Then it stopped.

Good, less distractions.

Then a voice started to come out of the speakers in the car. It was Devon.

"Kitt…." He started to say. "Kitt, please answer me." Silence. "Kitt, I know you are there, listening to me. Please you don't have to kill them. We are about 10 minutes away in the semi."

"Kitt…." It was Bonnie. I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"Kitt, please stop." I could hear that she was trying to hold back tears. They knew about Michael.

"Kitt, we know what happened. I wasn't your fault. Please, you have to do this. We have armed personnel with us. We can arrest them. They are going to stand trial for what they did." She was crying now, no longer able to hold back the tears. "Kitt, he was my friend too… I loved him just as much as you did, perhaps even more… please stop this…. I couldn't take it if…." That what she could get out before she started to sob.

"Kitt…" It was Devon again. "Please, answer me."

6 minutes.

"Answer me, please…. Please say something, anything…." He said again.

I could hear the crying in the background. I could hear the sorrow in the tears. The pain, hate, but most of all I could hear the agony of trying to understand.

"I can't understand why? Why would anyone kill a man that did so much for people and wanted or asked for nothing in return?" I asked. I couldn't stand the crying anymore.

"What?" he said, trying to understand the question.

"I'll tell you why… Me. They wanted me. I am the abomination that sprung forth for Wilton Knight's mind. I am the cause of Michael demise. I shouldn't be allowed to live."

"That is not true, Kitt and you know it. You weren't the cause of Michael death. No, in fact your where the very opposite of that. You kept him alive at times, kept him down to earth, kept his sanity intact. You helped him thru some of the most painful times of his life. You wer-"

"They killed my brother. The fucks got pleasure out of torturing him. They made him suffer. They made me suffer. Now they will suffer with me."

"Oh, God, Kitt please don't. They don't-"

I didn't want to hear it anymore. After this I know that I will be deactivated for this. Its suicide. I don't care anymore, I had 3 minutes left.

Now it was time for my role in this fucked up play.

To be continued……


End file.
